Our Lost Chapter
by DemonSin
Summary: The amazing world of Gumball is no more, instead it became full of hardship. Can Gumball face those problem and regain everything that he had before? or will it be the end of his amazing life?
1. The beginning

There's something in this world that no one has ever seen.

It's something kind and very sweet.

If people could see it, they would probably want it.

That's why the world hid it;

So that it wouldn't be so easy to find.

 _-ToraDora_

It all started in a nice and breezy morning.

I woke up in my bed looking at the time while i was still half asleep.

I noticed what time it is and decided to sit at the end of my bed.

While yawning and scratching my head, a sudden thought struck my mind.

My heart starts to beat faster and faster.

I can feel the mix of dread and excitement in my chest.

I was so happy that i jumped into to floor and scream

"Finally! It's weekend"

I accidentally wake up Darwin because of my uncontainable excitement.

"nghhh... why are you so loud?"

He said while scratching his eyes with his tiny orange fin, then suddenly jumped out of his bed after seeing my wide smile.

Darwin smelled the air while circling around me like a detective would do.

He suddenly stop right in front of me slowly building up a funny face.

"A-a-achooo!... ughhh i got some of your fur in my gill"

We both chuckle after that, but he stare at me with a serious face.

"Tell me... what's with you today"

Damm my heart just skipped a beat after hearing his question, so i took a deep breath and say.

"I- i have a date"

"Ugh"

He was stun for a while, i shake him to try and bring him back.

"Darwin! Darwin! come on dude don't mess with me around"

"So- sorry a was just shocked, teh-hehe. So who is your date?"

"penny"

I tried to say it as quietly as possible, Darwin didn't hear me and ask a gain.

"who?"

"penny"

"whatt? i can't hear you man"

I breath deeper, a breath that is deeper than before and shouted like my life depends on it

"i said PENNY!"

It was so loud that a wave of strong wind came crashing to the window and blew Darwin into his back.

I heard a set of loud footstep coming from downstairs running into our room.

The door opens with a loud bang along with it, i almost jump from where i am.

It was mom standing in front of the door looking down at us, man she looked angry.

"Why are you guys fighting?!"

I couldn't say a word about it so Darwin was the first one who talk.

"We're not fighting Mrs. Mom"

Mom sigh with a relief, but Darwin wasn't done talking.

"It's because Gumball have a date with Penny today!"

Darwin covers his mouth like he didn't mean to say that, but i know... i know deep inside that he did, but there's nothing i can do about it now.

"What?"

Mom was so surprised on what she heard that she couldn't say a word, and only manage to give me a warm smile and a hug.

She calmed me down and then rapidly dragged me downstairs.

"We'll help you"

I got dressed faster than i expected, thanks to them.

I walk to the door leading to the front-yard, and the bright sunlight made me cover my eyes.

I saw my father waving at me from outside and inside his car.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure i am"

"Then get in here"

I walk toward my fathers car, and this time i'm sure that i'm going to an actual date and not to a spider's funeral.

(I wouldn't want that to happen again).

I got into my father's car and took a sit next to him.

"What a great weather huh?"

Said my father while smiling and starting the engine.

"Yeah"

"It definitely won't rain today"

"I hope it won't"

Me and my dad talk about many different things on the way to Penny's house, it's was fun and relaxing.

We arrived at Fitzgerald's house, and i didn't even noticed the time and how long we've been talking.

"crap! what time is it?"

I got out of the car and my dad gave me a huge thumbs up.

"Cheer up son"

"Thank's dad"

"Well... gotta go"

And he drove away while still holding his thumbs up.

I turn to face the house of Fitzgerald, and walk towards the house.

I got into the door, thinking what to do and what to say.

I swallowed my fear and mustered all my courage to knock.

*knock *knock

A normal sounding knock to a door but no response.

*knock *knock *knock

Second try with the same o'l knock, but still no response.

Welp third time's a charm, i'll try it again.

*kn-

But as my fist landed to the wooden door, the knob turns alongside with a slow creaking sound.

The door opens a little that i can't see who's behind it.

"Go away"

Said by a manly voice on the other side.

"Is Penny there?"

I asked but the door suddenly burst open, and i was knocked back along with it.

There he is, standing in front of me... it was Mr. Fitzgerald, Penny's father.

"You can't see her anymore"

I was confused and couldn't even stand on my feet, but i managed to stand up and ask him again.

"Wha- what did you say?"

"You can't see her anymore, i won't allow you to see. Did i make it clear to you now?"

My chest feels tighter and tighter, i'm trying not to show any emotion that will make me look pathetic.

I noticed that there's a lot of box behind him.

"What are those for?"

He looked behind him for a second.

"Oh those box? We're waiting for the truck to pick them up"

"What truck"

"A moving truck, we're moving out today. Look kid, i think we already talked enough, and i still have a lot of things to do, so go away"

Then he shut the door in front of me, i feel like i'm dying inside, and a part of me wants to forget everything that ever happened.

I walk away a few step from the house trying to contain my emotions.

A loud thunder roared from the sky, and the rain fall like there's no tomorrow.

I look up and say.

"Greeaaaatt! even the weather is being harsh to me"

I smiled even though i can't feel joy.

I hear door opens from where i was before.

I turn around expecting Mr. Fitzgerald, but saw Penny instead.

She walk towards me carrying two umbrellas with her.

"Pe-pe-Penny! i'm glad to see you, your father was joking right? right!?"

She wasn't looking in my eyes, she was looking down and didn't reply to what i just said.

"Penny answer me! please"

She hand me one of the umbrella and turn away as quickly as she could.

Without saying any word, she tried to run back to the door, but i quickly grabbed her hand.

"Penny"

"Let me go!"

She tried to pull her hands from my tight grasp, but it didn't work.

"But i don't want to let you go!"

"Gumball you're hurting me!"

She swing her left palm into my face, it made me go back to my senses.

I was gripping her hands tightly that i didn't notice i was hurting her.

I quickly let go of her and notice the red mark that my hand left on her.

"I-i'm sorry"

"No Gumball you don't have to apologize, i was the one who should be apologizing. I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath like it was hard for her to say it, but she continued.

"I think it's best for us to break up"

My tears began to shed, i couldn't say anything but a simple "why?".

I looked pathetic but she told me what i needed to hear.

"It's simple"

She smile widely, it was the most gorgeous smile i've ever seen in my entire life, but she wasn't done talking.

"I just don't like you anymore"

Then she quickly turn around and run away, i couldn't move my feet to chase her, what she have just said was devastating.

My world came crushing down on me, and felt empty inside.

I don't want to think anything that happened that day... but still memories are flashing through my head, happy, sad, a mix of all, i feel like a was going insane.

I felt dizzy and everything around me is mumbling about something, like they are talking about me.

"Haha- hahaha- hahahahhahaha"

I laugh while running, rampaging around while the tears in my eye are still dripping.

My sanity is slowly drifting away from me and my mind make me want to forget.

"It's battling inside my head! hahahahha"

I run across the road when suddenly heard a loud horn.

*beeeppp *crushhh

that was the last thing i heard that day.

(I want to forget).

 **Hello! I... i'm really really soorry guys, for not updating this story for a year, i think i made this 2 years ago, so i rewrite it and change the genre to make it better.**

 **The next chapter might take long to be posted because of my studies, (ICT programming), but i'll try to finish it as soon as possible.**

 **Once again, i apologize for what happened and i hope that you liked this chapter (accepting criticism) ~bye.**


	2. The Start

I woke up on a well lighted white room, lying down on a soft comfy bed.

My head hurts like crazy, and i don't know what i'm doing here.

"Hello, is anyone there?" i shouted, but it seems no one heard me.

I tried to look around me and see a table next to my bed.

There's some peeled apples sitting there.

I noticed the mirror next to it, and saw the reflection of myself.

"Who... am i?"

Confused of what's happening, i tried to get up and remove all of the tubes connected to my body.

"I have to get out of here"

Pain lingers through out my body, but it doesn't matter to me right now.

(I have to know what is going on!).

The door opens and a band aid looking lady hurried over me.

"Oh my god, what are you doing? you're still not well"

She helped me get back up and brought me back to the bed.

"I'm calling the doctor" She said in a hurry.

"Wait..." I grabbed her hand and tried to stop her.

"Where am i?" I asked, but she didn't reply and leave the room immediately.

An hour had passed and i'm still in this bed staring on the ceiling and slowly drifting into slumber until i fell asleep.

"Watterson" Someone is saying a name i don't recall.

"Watterson, who is it" Is he someone important?

"Gumball wake up!" I woke up confused.

A lot of unfamiliar faces are now surrounding me, staring at me sincerely.

A Pink fat rabbit, cute little bunny, an orange fish, and a Blue female cat.

They are all looking at my way, but there's still someone behind them.

I can see a horn and a black rabbit on its shoulder.

It doesn't look like a normal pet rabbit, it looks like something morph into it.

"Are you ok?" Said the cat.

"Who are you? and who are they?" I ask.

"We're your family, don't you remember?" tears stated to come out from her eye and hugged me.

"The doctor told us something like this might happen" she said.

They all talk to me for a long time, trying to make me remember their name and my past.

"Dad, Anais, Darwin, Mom, and... who are those guys?" i asked after i noticed the guy sitting at the end of the room.

"Uhmmm" Nobody answered me.

"I think we should leave you with them" said Mom.

They all left the room, except the man from before.

"Hi... i'm Penny's dad you probably don't remember me, but me and my daughter here would like to say our sorry".

What he said doesn't sound sincere, it was like scripted and was forced out.

"I think i too should leave the room, my daughter want to talk to you alone" He left his pet on the floor.

"..." we stare at each other for a moment.

Confused, i tried to shut my eye and sleep, but was disrupted by a weird sound.

When i opened my eyes, the rabbit was gone and there she was.

A wonderful girl which i can't take my eyes off.

My heart beats faster, i can't explain my feeling that i'm experiencing right now.

(what is this pain in my chest?).

"Um..." She tried to speak, and it seems that she's trying hard to talk.

"Sorry, i can't do this, and sorry for what happened to you" she ran out of the room.

I can hear his dad shouting her name.

"Penny, was it her name? i would like to know"

A week had passed, friends from my past came to visit me more than twice, but that girl 'Penny' didn't came back.

The time of my release have finally come, and my family took me home.

On the way to our house, i thought i caught a glimpse of Penny, but i tried not to think of her right now.

"You arrived on your destination" The GPS said.

"We're here" Said Dad.

They showed me around the house, some of my useless memories started to came back, but it's still useless.

"And this is you're room" said Mom.

"Thanks mom" i smiled at her and she smiled back.

I had a lot of fun that day, and i'll admit, even if my memories won't come back, this family and the moments we shared is enough for me.

Experiencing something new is always fun than having to remember painful thoughts from my past.

"Okay everyone, i think we should call it a day. And Gumball, don't forget that you have to go to school said it would be good for you" Mom said.

I went to bed but still couldn't sleep, so i tried different sleeping position.

"Darwin are you awake?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How did you get legs?" I ask.

A silly question indeed, but i was bored and didn't know what to do.

"It's a long story, you still wanna hear?"

"Yes"

We stay up all night listening to his stories about our previous mischief until we fall asleep.

"Rise and shine" Darwin greeted me with a smile.

"Let's go we're going to be late" He said excited.

I arrived at the school where everyone in there wants to talk to me.

"Let's go to our room" Darwin said.

The class started and our teacher, Ms. Simeon have prepared a surprise test for everyone, but still didn't see Penny.

"Gumball you're not taking the test today, you're a lucky one" said Simeon.

"No, i want to take it, i think i can do it"

"Uhh... ok, but someone who is stupid from the past is still stupid without his stupid memories" she said.

I bit harsh, but i want to show her what this stupid can do.

I looked at the test and found it easy to answer.

"Time's up, pass your papers" she said.

After a while, she called me, and show me my paper.

"How did you got a perfect score" she asked.

"I don't know, it's like i knew everything in the test"

The everyone was surprised on how smart i got.

"Maybe we should get hit by a truck too" Everyone murmur.

This continued until the school graduation, i was at the top of my class.

I was picked to do the closing speech for our batch.

"Before we end our ceremony, i would like to call Mr. Watterson to do our closing speech" said the principal.

I walk up to the stage and take the mic.

"I think each one of us came here for a reason, not because of the diploma, but i think it's because this is our last day in this school. We might not see each other for a while. That's why we want to cherish this moment, before everyone of us takes the path in front of us and part ways"

And so the speech continued for long, everyone started to throw their hats up into the air after i ended my speech.

"All this years we spent on this school, but still some of your memories are still not intact huh?" said Darwin.

"There's still a something missing, that girl, i wonder what's my relationship with her, and why did she ran away".

"I think, that's for you to find out" said Darwin.

"So which college school would you wanna go?, Have you decided?"

"I'm going to go where you will go, that's what brothers are for" said Darwin.

"I'm gonna study out of town, what about you and Carrie"

"nah, she'll understand"

"o..k."

And so my high school life had ended, and decided that i'm going to find that girl from my past that holds the final piece of my memories.

 **Yay! i finally finished this chapter, sorry for the long pause (thanks procrastination). Thank you for reading my story this far :)**

 **I'll try my best to finish chap 3 ASAP.**


End file.
